Trapped
by Havik Masquerade
Summary: 17 and his daughter end up in the Feudal Era, along the way, they encounter Inuyasha and his friends including Lord Sesshomaru. Naraku however, has plans with the new visitors


It was a boring day - at least to 17 who had been flying around for the past hour looking for something exciting to do - even if it meant interacting with the pathetic people in the nearby city. He had flown past trees, mountains, streams, and had finally reached the city; watching the people below him do different things such as meeting others, shopping, talking, and other things he considered boring. He flew passed the city realizing that it would have been no fun in the city - at least for him. He wanted to fight someone or something.

As he flew he had sensed that someone was following him but at another moment, nothing. He flew few more feet when suddenly, a punch was thrown at him. Another punch was thrown at him again followed by a kick to his side. It wasn't until 17 began throwing blasts and even punches and kicks as well. This was exactly what 17 wanted but he also wanted to know who he was fighting. He began to having dodge blasts himself - 2 of which caught him in a barrage of them.

Without a sudden warning, he finally was able to land a hard kick to what was apparently their side and soon landed into a mountain which began to crumble.

17 glided his way towards the pile of crumbled rocks when he heard a moaning sound.

"Ouch!" The voice said.

17 just laughed as he recognized the voice coming from the pile of rocks.

"I got to admit, you almost had me fooled." 17 said.

"Well, next time, you won't laugh." The voice said back.

"You're fine Haruna." He said.

"But your kicks are stronger than mine." She told him as she dusted herself off.

Her outfit consisted of grey skinny jeans with holes in them that were covered with black lace in different places, Haruna also had a brown belt that had a faded gold buckle and black shoes. The 16 year old also wore a black tank that went underneath her brown jacket. Her long black hair and piercing blue eyes contrasted against her pale skin which she had visible piercings on her lips and ears.

17 just laughed as he looked at his daughter who once again had failed in her 'surprise attacks'. This was a reoccurring thing between the two of them.

Haruna, was a 16 year old half android and half demon who acted much like her father in his demeanor against his opponents. She preferred to use her abilities of her android half rather than her other half because it was much more 'fun' for her. While Surato was like their mother; more serious in contrast to her and their father's playfulness.

She also had much of her father's attacks that she had mixed in with her own. Haruna looked at her father before throwing a somewhat powerful energy blast at him before taking off into the sky. This had worked because she had successfully baited him into another fight. For miles they had a fight with a mix of kicks, punches, and blasts; making look more of a light show than a fight.

What they didn't notice was that their fight had gone to Hell as the residents were caught in their fight. While some threw punches of their own to defend themselves, others were thrown all around and eventually some couldn't move. Even Piccolo, the protector of Hell was outmatched by them. Both 17 and Haruna looked at each other before being caught off guard by a blast that after smoke clearing, were gone with the residents of hell who were hiding looked to see if they were still around but were not as they had all collapsed.

* * *

It was a peaceful day in the Feudal Era. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, along with Kilala and Shippo were walking on a nearby pathway to find some place to rest for the night. They all had been tired due to their battles with demons and helping people in the villages. Inuyasha was especially tired due to his last fight had wiped him out and felt like he was going to collapse at any moment. When they had finally picked a spot to rest, all of them didn't want to move at all. It was only when they had realized that they were almost out of food did they argue about who was going to get more.

To stop the arguing, Inuyasha offered to go because as he told them, not only was he hungry but he was tired of them arguing instead of just doing it. He walked off as the rest could hear him say to himself about the complaining and how they were acting like babies. He heard a voice come from behind him and saw it was Kagome. She had decided to go with him so that she could make sure Inuyasha had brought enough food and not eat it all.

As they walked, they heard some villagers talking about a strange human that could fly and create balls of light from her hands that could destroy mountains and nearby forests as well as villages. Inuyasha was curious as was Kagome. They decided to walk over and ask questions.

"Excuse us, but what did you say about a strange human?" Kagome asked.

"In a nearby village just few miles from here, a village got destroyed by the flying human. A woman said that their hands created balls of light and destroyed a home along with nearby trees." One man said.

"Balls of light from hands? That's the dumbest thing I've heard, probably an senile old man saw something different" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted.

"What?! How do we know they're not making it up?" He asked.

"She headed towards the west." The other man, a shorter one said.

"I'll find her and give them a fight she won't forget." Inuyasha said.

"Maybe we should see get her to stop harming others." Kagome said.

"Wait! There's one more thing!" The man said.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Asked Inuyasha.

"The strange human said she was looking for her father that had split into two halves and isn't going to stop till she finds him." He said.

"Thanks for the information." Kagome said.

As they walked back to their resting spot, they told the rest about the strange human as they ate food. They all began to wonder if they were demons created by Naraku to get the jewel shards. They ate and rested; all agreeing to find the strange humans and stop them.

* * *

It was nightfall and Haruna was still looking for Android 17 and Hell Fighter 17. When they had landed here, the last thing she saw was her father being split into fusees. Haruna had been flying around; looking around at the ground below to see if she could find her at least one of her father's fusee. She didn't know what kind of effect the fusee split had on him and if he could even fuse again.

She had looked nearly all over the west part and was about to go into a different direction when she sensed something or someone. She hovered her way down when she noticed what appeared to be a monster like creature walking around. She stood before it and extended her arm forming one of her blasts she called 'Hell's Vengeance'. Dark purple energy began forming into a ball, it had hints of red and black in it as well. She shot it and and soon a trail of energy that was a lighter purple soon followed. In one blast, the monster or whatever it was to her was gone; leaving nothing but dust from where it once stood.

Haruna chuckled and once again set off to find one of her father's fusees. As Haruna searched on, she was beginning to think that she would never find one of the fusees when she sensed a strong energy that was higher than hers. It was coming from few miles away from where she was. She flew off fast not wasting anytime. When she got there, she saw Hell Fighter 17 in a fight with 5 other men. By the looks of it, Hell Fighter 17 was winning easily; the others were exhausted after trying to kill Hell Fighter 17 who was smirking and mocking them for their weakness.

"Having fun without me?" Haruna asked him.

"Not much fun when there's people who are too weak to fight back." He replied; recognizing the voice.

"Don't waste your time on these pathetic humans, we have to find Android 17." Haruna said to him.

"Hey! Who are you calling pathetic?!" The apparent leader Bankotsu asked them.

"You! Your little team can't even defend themselves against one of us." Haruna answered.

"Fuck you! We're the Band of Seven! We can easily beat anyone!" He shouted.

"Band of Seven? There's seven of you and you're losing? Pathetic!" Haruna said.

"I'll show you, you bitch!" Bankotsu shouted!

He charged with his sword in hand and prepared to use all his strength to try and kill Haruna. As he got closer, she and Hell Fighter 17 disappeared before the two of them kicked him to the ground; landing deep into it creating a large hole.

"I think it's time I move on, you're already defeated and you're too weak. Before I go, here's a little gift." Haruna said.

She extended her arm and a energy blast formed, it was a black energy ball with white electricity surrounding it. Haruna shot it at them and she and Hell Fighter 17 took off to find Android 17.

* * *

The night wore on into the early in the morning. When Inuyasha woke up. He stood up and decided to go for a walk. His mind was too focused on finding the girl who was looking for split halves of her father. He didn't even know where to begin to look but he was going to and he wanted to fight as well. As he was walking towards the direction he was given earlier, he heard something behind him. It was Kagome, Miroku, Sango, along with Shippo and Kilala. Inuyasha looked at them and saw that they too were anxious to find the girl and her father. They all started walking in the direction to find her.

They continued to walk and were shocked to see huge amounts of damage. Trees, mountains, and villages, were destroyed with some of the villagers dead as their family members crying with some being buried. Kagome ran over to ask the nearest person questions when she heard the same familiar story but this time, a man was with her. Kagome stopped and immediately thought of what that man had told her and Inuyasha.

 _A strange human is looking for two halves of her father_

That kept ringing through her mind as the others began to ask questions to know where they had gone. What they didn't know was that they weren't the only ones interested in the strange human that could fly and her father who had two halves. Naraku who was watching them appeared interested in finding them as well and also seemed impressed when the girl took little to no time in destroying in killing a demon. He had sent out Kagura to find them and bring them back to him alive.

Another who seemed a little interested was Lord Sesshomaru. Not because he wanted anything from them but he was only interested in seeing how he would do in a battle against them; seeing how he was the strongest demon to the point that even Naraku himself wanted his power. Although Jaken had always protested this, it had fallen on deaf ears as Lord Sesshomaru would hit him for always saying something about it. Rin and Ah-Un didn't seem to mind this at all and gladly followed Lord Sesshomaru where he went.

* * *

Meanwhile, Haruna and Hell Fighter 17 continued their search. It was a lot harder to find Android 17 than it was to find Hell Fighter 17. Haruna, although thought it was fun, began to grow in frustration as she couldn't sense him anywhere.

"Where the fuck is he?" Haruna asked to no one in particular.

"Getting frustrated aren't we now?" Hell Fighter 17 teased.

"Do I have to respect you if you're only a fusee of my father?" Haruna asked; her eyes going back and forth looking.

"Touche, but seeing as I am part of Super 17, I'd say you do have to respect me." He replied.

"Only to a certain degree." Haruna replied in a also teasing tone.

It was nearly dawn when they spotted people down below. They were interested in seeing who it was since they had no fun - especially for Haruna who had spent most of her time finding fusees of her father.

As they got closer, they recognized Android 17 and a woman who was on what looked like a father. They got closer but not close enough to be detected by the woman but only to Android 17 who didn't give it away that there were others present. Both Haruna and Hell Fighter 17 relaxed and enjoyed the show as Android 17 was in a conversation with the woman.

"Do you really think I'm going to listen to you?" Android 17 asked.

"You should listen to me, I know someone who can help you." The woman said to him.

"And who would that be?" Android asked in a teasing but a non interested tone.

"Naraku." The woman replied.

"And who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Kagura." She said.

"As much as I love to meet this Naraku person, I'm not in the slightest bit interested. Your power is too weak and so is everyone else's." Android 17 said to her.

"Why you bastard! You think you're stronger? Well we'll just see about that." She shouted.

Kagura began to attack him over and over but nothing happened. Android 17 just stayed there uninterested. She attacked him again and he disappeared only for him to her in her side causing her to fall off the feather she was sitting on. He began to throw blasts at her but she was able to doge them until another barrage of them and this time she couldn't move fast enough.

Haruna and Hell Fighter 17 were smiling in delight at the fun 'show' they were watching. It wasn't until few moments later when Kagura had disappeared and they all had assumed she left to recover.

"Nice show." Haruna said; approaching Android 17.

"They're weaker than us. I could have easily killed her but I like to have fun." He replied.

"So when are you guys gonna fuse?" She asked.

"Were not going to fuse yet. I rather have a little more fun. It seems like word had gone around about us." Android 17 said.

"Let's have more fun while were here. After all, what's the point of being here when you can't have fun?" Hell Fighter 17 asked.

"I'm in. I haven't had fun since looking for the two of you." Haruna said.

"Aww, someone misses her daddy." Android 17 teased.

"Being a daddy's girl today?" Hell Fighter asked.

"Looking for a fight?" Haruna asked.

Moments later and Haruna was fighting with Android 17 and Hell Fighter 17. Neither of the three held back their attacks as they crushed mountains and trees; not caring who or what was in their way. Haruna was able to hold her own against them; dodging attacks and also being able to land hits of her own. At one point, it seemed like she was winning but Andriod 17 punched her causing her to draw back a little. This the kind of thing that had always happened with Haruna and her father - or now fusees.

While they had a strong bond as father and daughter, they were able to fight each other as opponents of a rivalry. It also helped that while Super 17 had un fused, both Android and Hell Fighter 17 still recognized Haruna as Super 17's daughter. The fight progressed but an unknown attack had caught Haruna.

Both Android and Hell Fighter 17 looked and there standing below was a human that looked like he had dog ears. He also had friends with him.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here. It seems we have guests wanting to join in the fight." Hell Fighter 17 said.

"You bastards must be the ones that have been killing people." Inuyasha said.

* * *

Haruna glided down gently and smirked. She didn't know who these 'guests' were but she was eager to fight them. It also seemed apparent that they were thinking the same thing as she was.

"Just who are you?" A girl in a bodysuit asked.

"Don't you think it's rude to not introduce yourselves first?" Haruna mocked.

"We don't need introductions." A man in monk clothes said.

"How rude of you" Android 17 said.

"Where did you come from?" A young girl asked.

"Questions, questions, questions. Is that all you ever do?" Haruna asked in a bored tone.

Few moments later, attacks began to come out one by one but were no use. No attacks were working. It wasn't until Lord Sesshomaru came and started to atack did it do a little damage. Inuyasha was shocked to see him but both wanted to fight them. Lord Seeshomaru tried to attack Hell Fighter 17 with his acid whip but he was shocked to see that his whip had little affect on him.

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome all started to attack with Lord Sesshomaru but neither of their attacks had worked. Naraku was looking on from his castle seeing the possible potential that he himself could have if the three aided him.

"You fools, do you really think you're attacks are working?" Android 17 asked.

"You're not giving us much of a fight." Hell Fighter 17 said.

They started to attack them with their own attacks and with theirs, did more damage to each one - even Lord Sesshomaru. Haruna and the fusees began barraging them with kicks, punches, and blasts. When each had fallen victim, they had little strength to move but still tried.

"Witness our true power!" each fusee said.

Both of them started to glow as they merged into one human. Super 17 lifted his head up and throwing back his long hair; revealing earrings. He looked at them as they were all shocked at the transformation.

"Meet my father, Super 17. If you think the fusees were hard to beat, you might as well give up now." Haruna simply said.

"Compared to me, my fusees are easy to beat." Super 17 said.

All of them were still shocked and didn't know what to do. They knew that if they kept attacking, it wouldn't be much use and Super 17 could easily do more damage. Even Sesshomaru was at a lost on what to do.

* * *

"I see you're all at a lost for words so allow me to explain. You can't nor will you ever be able to beat us. While I'm an android, my daughter Haruna is part android and part demon." Super 17 said.

"Why are you here?" Kagome asked.

"It's simple really, we were fighting in Hell and we ended up here." Haruna asked.

"Go ahead and waste your pathetic time trying to win against us, you won't get anywhere. We could easily kill you if we wanted to. If we're able to kill these so called demons and people with just one attack, what do you think will happen to you?" Super 17 asked them mockingly.

"It seems things have gotten interesting." Naraku said from his castle.

Naraku knew what he needed to do. Since this Super 17 and his daughter Haruna didn't come from this time, he could offer them a way back home for something in return. He decided to go find them when both were alone.

"We could help you." Sango said.

"You don't need to destroy anything." Miroku said.

"We can be your friends!" Shippo said.

"Isn't that sweet." Haruna said.

A blast was forming from Super 17 and Haruna's hands. When they shot them, neither one of their 'opponents' could move and were caught. Each one laid helpless as Haruna and Super 17 disappeared but not before smirking and giving a little laugh.

* * *

"So what do we do now?"

"We go have fun with this Naraku. I sensed him earlier while I was un fused." He replied.

"Is there a way we can get out of here? It's so boring." Haruna asked.

"Yes, we just need a lot of power to do so." He said to her.

Haruna remained silent. She not only hated it here but there wasn't anyone who she could have fun with except her father. She thought that maybe Naraku would provide a good challenge.

"So what does this Naraku person want with us?" Haruna suddenly asked.

"He wants our power. If he wants it that bad we'll have to give it to him." 17 replied.

* * *

"What?! What do you mean he's not with you?!" Naraku yelled at Kagura.

"Don't blame me! He caught me off guard, he's stronger than anyone!" Kagura yelled back.

"You stupid bitch! How could you just let him beat you like that? He can't be that strong where you just give up!" He yelled.

"Well why don't you try?!" Kargura asked angrily.

"I guess I will since you've already failed me. What happened to Inuyasha and his friends and Lord Sesshomaru?" Naraku asked trying to let his anger subside.

"Before I left, they all couldn't kill him, apparently the girl is his daughter." Kagura replied.

"I thought there were three of them?" Naraku asked.

"Two of them merged together, when they did, they became even more powerful." She said.

"Where are they now?" He asked.

"How the hell should I know? Look for yourself." She said to Naraku.

With the conversation being done, Kagura took off. She was tired of Naraku blaming her for 'failing' even though all he did was sit around in his castle. She then thought of something she hadn't before, she would get the father and daughter to fight against Naraku and kill him. Kagura thought up of a plan carefully in order to get rid of Naraku so she could finally be free. The first thing she would do was to first locate them. It shouldn't have been too difficult for her since they were the the only few that could fly. She wanted to try and persuade them - at least a little so not only did Naraku and they got what they wanted but she did as well.

Miles and hours passed. Kagura saw no sign of the father and daughter. It wasn't until she came upon Lord Sesshomaru who was resting up against a tree healing from his wounds from earlier. She saw that Master Jaken and Rin were there with him along with Ah-Un. Rin was happily eating what looked liked dinner and seemed to be making a flower crown for Lord Sesshomaru. Master Jaken, was busy with Lord Sesshomaru; trying to help in anyway he could while Ah-Un slept.

Kagura appeared in front of them with a smile on her face.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru, surprised to see you here." She said to him.

"What do you want?" Lord Sesshomaru asked; uninterested in the visit.

"No need to be rude. I only come to ask if you've the father and daughter from earlier." She replied.

"Why would you think I know their whereabouts?" He asked.

"Aren't you not the great Lord Sesshomaru? I would assume you off all people would know." Kagura said.

"I don't, now leave and don't bother me again." He said in a demanding tone.

Kagura just smiled and flew away on her feather. She would continue on her search. Another few miles and she saw Inuyasha and his friends resting and seemed uninterested in a visit. She looked at them but no one noticed as few of them were sleeping. She smirked happily knowing that were people that even they couldn't defeat. Nightfall had once again came and Kagura had searched nearly everywhere.

It wasn't until she was on top of a mountain did it start to give away. Luckily for her, she was able to escape. Looking around she didn't see anyone around but looking again and she felt someone watching her. She looked all around until she saw she was no longer on her feather and she had been hit in head.

* * *

Hours had passed before Kagura woke up. She looked down and saw she high in the air; higher than she'd ever gone before. When she looked up, she saw the girl who she was looking for along with her father who was holding her by her hair.

"Well, look whose finally awake." Haruna said.

"Have a nice nap?" 17 said in a child like tone.

"Let me go!" Kagura yelled.

Haruna flew around Kagura; going around in circles and once in awhile, disappearing.

"What's the matter? Don't like us? We know you've been looking for us." 17 said to her.

"Oh? And how do you know that?" Kagura asked.

"It's simple if you can get into other's minds." Haruna said.

"You're forgetting that we have powers and abilities only fools like you could dream of." 17 said.

"Where are we going?! Put me down!" Kagura ordered.

"Relax princess, you're taking us to Naraku and we know that's what you want also." 17 said to her.

"How dare you call me princess!" She said angrily at him.

"You didn't deny you wanted us to go to Naraku." Haruna said.

"By _his_ orders I had to bring the two of you to him to the castle so you would work for him permanently or he would take your powers if you refused." Kagura admitted.

"Ohh, Naraku sounds fun!" Haruna exclaimed.

"I'd love to him try." 17 said.

* * *

They had finally reached the castle. It was a dark castle that had an eerie look to it. Haruna and 17 were not impressed as they walked straight in. When demons appeared in front of them, 17 blasted them away; leaving nothing but smoke where they were once at. Kagura was in shock how normally it would ensue into a battle that would exhaust even Inuyasha had he fought them alone. They decided to walk with Kagura still being held by her hair.

"Narakuuuuuuuuu!" Haruna called out.

"Careful Haruna, we don't want to scare him away." 17 teased.

Haruna looked everywhere for Naraku like a little kid looking for presents. When 17 came to a door, Haruna followed him but the door was locked. 17, although liked the fun, also wanted to meet Naraku. He blasted his way in and there laid before him just few feet away was the door.

"So nice of you to come meet me." A voice said.

"How nice of you to want our powers." 17 mocked.

"Ahh, so you do know why I wanted you two here?" He asked.

"I believe this belongs to you?" 17 asked.

He had dropped Kagura hard on the floor as she attempted to move away, 17 stopped her by stepping on her kimono.

"So, you really think you're going to be able to control my daughter and I?" 17 asked.

"That wouldn't be a problem." Naraku said.

"You're so funny! No one can control us, not even my father's creators couldn't control him for that long and guess what?! Their heads went cleet." She said as she made a decapitation gesture.

17 chuckled a bit. Naraku to him, was a fool for think it was easy to get them to do what he wanted. Even if he did, it would be a mistake because 17 would eventually kill him off. His eyes watched Haruna who was enjoying herself. Haruna wasn't strong like he was - at least not yet but with her tendency to get out of control when given the chance, she could cause large amounts of destruction. He was even surprised by the subtle damage that was done by her.

* * *

"We have to find them." Inuyasha said.

"What are we going to do? We can't exactly stop them." Miroku said.

"We could try and talk to them." Kagome said.

"I don't think that's a good idea, with what they did earlier, who knows what they could do if that was just some of it." Sango said.

"Well we have to do something." Shippo said.

"You guys can stay here and argue all you want, I'm finding them." Inuyasha told them.

They followed to where they knew Naraku's castle was at. They didn't know what exactly to expect but they knew they had to be ready. They didn't know what androids were until Kagome had to explain that an android meant having robotic features. They figured that whoever created them made them to look like ordinary humans. Traveling to where the castle was, they had to be careful for the demons that were now lurking around it. Continuing to walk, they didn't know if they were headed in the right direction or not but they continued on; hoping they were going in the right direction.

Hours passed before they had finally reached the castle. When they got there, they noticed the door had already been ruined as they entered. They stepped over the remnants of what used to be the door and searched the castle for the androids and Naraku. While they were searching, they heard voices coming from one of the upstairs rooms. They all walked up carefully and in one of the rooms, a glowing light came out of it. They carefully listened in on the conversation.

"When are we done? It's so boring. I want some fun." Haruna said in the room.

"As soon as Naraku stops wasting our time." 17 said.

"You really think I'm wasting your time? Listen, all you have to do is kill Inuyasha and his friends and I'll tell you a way to get back home." Naraku said.

"What makes you think that were going to do what you say?" Haruna asked.

"How about instead, I absorb you and I get your powers?" 17 said in a threatening tone.

"Absorb?" Inuyasha said quietly.

"I'm done with you wasting our time, now it's time to end this." 17 said.

He extended both his hands and in between them, a black energy ball with a grey sphere that started to turn black in the center, red electricity began to flow around it.

"Electric Hell's Sphere!" He shouted and fired it.

Before Naraku or any of his incarnations could react, they had all met with the same fate.

"Poor fools." 17 simply stated.

Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo were shocked. With just one move, Naraku and his reincarnations were gone. Nothing but smoke was in their places. They couldn't stop looking as the smoke finally cleared. Haruna picked up the mirror that Kanna had and crushed it; the pieces of glass falling onto the floor in front of her feet. She stepped on the shards turning them into smaller shards.

"We don't need anyone." 17 said.

"I thought you said we needed lots of power to get home?" Haruna asked.

"I lied. We could have gone home anytime. I just wanted to have fun." 17 said.

"And the company in the doorway?" She asked.

17 turned towards them and removed his hand. They were shocked as it came off.

"What are you gonna do huh?! Throw it at us?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Hell's Storm!" 17 yelled out. Within few moments, bullets started to come out in a barrage.

17 and Haruna were laughing as they Inuyasha and his friends tried to escape.

"Dark Awakening!" Haruna yelled. In moments an electric sphere shot out and hit Miroku and Sango.

Soon all of them were once again lying helpless on the floor as the walls and ceilings crumbled on top of them. Unable to move, 17 picked up Inuyasha by his throat and squeezed it tight. Inuyasha began to yell out in pain. Suddenly, a flash of white managed to knock both 17 and Haruna off guard.

* * *

It was Lord Sesshomaru who stood just few feet away. He had the Tenseiga drawn out ready to fight. 17 and Haruna stood there smirking at him. They began to fight with Lord Sesshomaru able to dodge attacks and was able to throw attacks of his own. They all fought mercilessly at every chance they got. Going back and forth made neither one exhausted but neither of them cared if it tired them out.

Lord Sesshomaru didn't know why he came to rescue Inuyasha again but he knew that the only person he was going to die at the hands of sooner or later would be him, Lord Sesshomaru. They fought all over the crumbled castle and even in the air. Suddenly, a barrage of ki blasts began targeting them; with few of them hitting Sesshomaru and some being blocked. Sesshomaru began striking them with his sword; eventually cutting some of 17 and Haruna clothing on different areas of their bodies. Sesshomaru didn't know what he had to do to beat them; he hadn't faced opponents this strong before to where he would get exhausted.

After few more back and forths, Sesshomaru finally decided that his sword, the Tenseiga wouldn't be enough to stop them. He rarely did this but he had no choice has he turned into his dog daiyokai form. His humanoid features turned into dog like features and he felt stronger than he had moments ago. He charged at 17 then Haruna. Since he was much larger, he could easily attack them without using much energy. Throwing attack after attack, he was able to level the playing field; now giving 17 and Haruna a harder time.

"I guess it's time to use my demon powers!" Haruna shouted.

"Chained Assault!" She shouted.

Large black and green chains began forming as they charged and wrapped around Lord Sesshomaru's legs. This had given Haruna and 17 the chance to attack him. Haruna used all of the power she could to slam Lord Sesshomaru around while 17 used different energy blasts. This didn't last long as Haruna was beginning to lose hold of Sesshomaru who was breaking the chains. Both moved back away from him as Sesshomaru used Dokkaso but had little effect.

What he didn't know was that while he was using his claws, 17 was using Absorption Barrier which not only absorbed his ability but also gave 17 that ability to him. As Kagome watched, she noticed that the attack was doing very little to 17. That's when she had an idea, she would use her bow and arrow to possibly try and distract while hoping to give Sesshomaru the advantage he needed.

Kagome ran to the highest part of anything so she could get a good shot. When the others noticed, they too got the hint about what she was trying to do and followed her. When they had reached the highest part of where they were able to get a good shot, they aimed for 17, who was not only absorbing but was in a position to where if he was attacked he couldn't stop it. While Haruna was also busy attacking Sesshomaru, out of the corner of her left eye she saw something that was aimed for her father, when she realized what it was, she was caught off guard by another attack made by Sesshomaru.

* * *

Haruna landed hard to the ground; momentarily not being able to move. When she saw the attack go past her and towards 17, the only thing she could do was to teleport her away in front of it. She didn't even know what would even happen if she did, after all, while she was strong, she still was weak by comparison and didn't know quite know if it'd kill her or not.

She used all the energy she had left to teleport her way in front of 17. When she did teleport in front of him, he was shocked and confused.

"What are you doing?!" He shouted.

Before she could even answer him, the four attacks she saw coming had hit her. Her body was able to withstand some of the impact but she was severely wounded. Even though she was part android and part demon, she still hadn't mastered all of her abilities and techniques - even her special abilities. Without seeing it, Inuyasha had struck her with his sword then with his claws to ensure the damage was done. This distraction was long enough so that once again, Sesshomaru could use Dokkaso which not only did he hit 17 when he let the barrier fall but Haruna also.

Haruna laid still on the ground; not moving. When 17 rushed towards her, he gently picked up her head in hopes that Haruna would open her eyes. Her body still laid still but moments later, her eyes had opened slightly and trying to move but with no use. the last words that 17 had heard her say was "I'm sorry" before falling back down to the ground.

Everyone remained silent and Lord Sesshomaru had turned back into his humanoid form. Kagome carefully approached them with everyone watching. She didn't even know what to say to him for possibly killing his daughter. 17 was still looking down at his possibly deceased daughter who had protected him. He thought about the recklessness he had done to cause it to happen.

"What do you want?!" He angrily asked.

"I'm sorry." Kagome simply said.

"Get out of my sight before I pierce your heart." 17 ordered.

"Hey! There's no reason for you to say that, she just wanted to apologize! Miroku said.

Everyone remained on edge not knowing what 17 would say or do but all he did was scoop up Haruna into his arms and disappeared. The others didn't know whee he went to but they would be on the lookout for them. As for Lord Sesshomaru, he too went on his way; promising that it was the last time he would 'help' them before leaving to recover from his injuries along with Rin, Master Jaken, and Ah-Un who had been silently watching.

17 was in a grassy field that had flowers scattered around. He noticed that there was a large tree just feet from them. He placed Haruna up against it and watched her until she recovered; hoping that her body was just healing itself and not really dead. In a way, he was happy that Haruna had the abilities of dark magic but also was frustrated with himself for allowing her to protect him. for more than several days, he'd watch over her either by levitating, leaning or sitting against the tree or just sitting in front of her. He was lucky that he didn't need to eat, only stay hydrated which he'd quickly do.

When he had come back, he saw that Haruna was gone. He called her name but nothing happened. He used Ultra Sensitivity but everything remained unchanged. He continued to look but there was very few places where he could actually look. It wasn't until moments later when light was forming. Looking on, he saw that it was forming into a human form. When the light vanished, he saw that Haruna was standing; looking at her body in the process.

17 saw that her body had matured and her physical appearance had changed as well. Her hair was now a slight metal color that was shorter; going to the middle of her back and had some loose curls. She wore simple dark blue skinny jeans with a belt and short converse style shoes with socks. She also wore a black ruffled tank with gloves and wore rings and black fingernail polish. Some of her old features still remained but was updated, such as her piercings; both ears now having multiple earrings and her skin being pale but with makeup as well her eye color staying a piercing blue that was the most noticeable of all.

The moment she saw 17 she flew fast and embraced him; knocking him back some. She began to tell him that she wasn't really dead; that her body was internally recovering itself from the wounds she had. When she had 'disappeared' it was merely to have her body externally as well as her body maturing and her abilities along with her powers being enhanced.

When 17 questioned her 'aging process' Haruna said that she had matured by two years and that Akumu taught her the ability to not physically die but to have her body go into sleep to recover internally and externally. She said it it was called 'Transmogrification' and that she could do it only if she was seriously injured. 17 was shocked and relieved by this and at the same time wondered if he could do the same thing.

"So what's the plan?" Haruna asked.

"We try and go home. I'm tired of this place and the people." 17 answered.

"What about _those_ people?" She asked.

"We keep to ourselves and have fun, if they wish to join in, I'll kill them." He said with a stoic tone.

"Got it." She simply replied.

* * *

Inuyasha and others were recovering from their battle. While they were, they hoped that the androids weren't killing anyone. Inuyasha especially wanted to know where they had gone to. Their plan was simple, recover and see if any destruction was caused by them. Kagome wondered if 17's daughter Haruna really had died or if some way she was just injured and was also recovering. The words of 17 still sent chills when he had threatened to pierce her heart.

As time went on, Kagome went and collected some food and medicine for the rest while they stayed in and rested. It was peaceful and quiet which gave her time to think. As she walked, she couldn't help but feel guilty about what she had done. She didn't think about the fact that another would be losing their child but there was nothing else she could do. She hoped that one day both Haruna and 17 would forgive her. At the same time, she wondered how an android was able to have a daughter but thought that he must have been human at one point - she wasn't sure. For some reason, she was curious to see the mother and maybe if she had siblings - not that she would be interested in dating them - she loved Inuyasha.

Her thoughts were interuppted when she saw a woman few years older than she was. She wore modern style clothing and soon thought of who it might be. She approached slightly until she heard the woman talk.

"Come back for a fight?" She asked.

"N-No, um are you Haruna?" Kagome asked.

"Of course, who else besides you and my father wears modern clothing?" Haruna asked in a cold tone.

"I'm s-sorry for almost killing you." Kagome said in an apologetic tone.

"Your attacks wouldn't have killed me. It takes a lot more than that to kill me." Haruna said.

"May I ask how you're part android and part demon?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"Why? Planning on using it against me?" Haruna questioned.

"N-no, I was just curious." She said to Haruna.

"My father is consisted of two androids who fuse. His fusees Android 17 was human until becoming an android while Hell Fighter 17 is also an android. My mother Akumu, is a demon who knows dark magic. My older brother Surato and I have abilities of both android and demon." Haruna explained.

"How did you end up here?" She asked.

"We fought in the sky and Hell, next thing were here. Were going home anyways." She answered.

"Good luck." Kagome simply said.

Haruna just looked at her before going on her way. While she went back to 17, he realized that the only way to get home was to create enough energy to create a time rift. He wondered how he and Haruna could create a time rift until he realized that it was his and Haruna's fighting and abilities that created a time rift. Once he told her, they began fighting; unleashing any attacks with enough power that would ensue a time rift. They had fought everywhere creating havoc in villages while the mountains and trees were once again destroyed. As Kagome and the others saw, they had rushed over quickly to see that 17 and Haruna were fighting. Inuyasha wanted to join but Kagome had stopped him and the others; continuing to watch.

After what seemed like a lifetime, a golden white light began to emerge, with it, a portal like entry. They took notice of it and they watched as it grew bigger; even Lord Sesshomaru took notice of it; as well as Rin and Master Jaken who were just few miles away. The light blinded all of them as it consumed 17 and Haruna; bringing them back to their own time.

Kagome and Haruna looked at each other before finally disappearing once in for all. The destruction that was caused was repaired, the only thing that remained was the deaths of Naraku and his incarnations who had found a way to live again before being killed.

They all walked away and the last words Kagome said was "Goodbye Haruna and 17."

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed the story! I've written this story few times before but decided to to different ones instead so I decided to just to the crossover.**

 **Note: Haruna, Surato, and Akumu are my OCs. Akumu and Surato are from another story of mine, Super 17's Romance.**

 **Before anyone says anything, Super 17 doesn't have a family officially in DBZ it's Android 17 who does until Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu brainwash him using Hell Fighter 17.**

 **I also know that Super 17's personality is kind of out of character, I wanted to make him mature but still be child like since it's tended to be few years after Super 17's Romance.**

 **This is also my first crossover I've done.**

 **Any reviews that are troll reviews will be deleted.**


End file.
